Bound & Blindfolded
by RedEyeBlazer23
Summary: THIS IS ONLY A ONE-SHOT AND FUTA! MIKANNIE


And then, it was dark..

She sat in the unforgiving, iron-backed, armless chair, and felt her other senses swell with purpose. The silk of the blindfold made her more aware the the strength of the restraints around her wrist, tied behind the back of the chair. Suddenly, the warmth of another person's body which appears to be a womanly figure was noticeable, and the sound of her subtle breath was overwhelming. The smell of her perfume, the cool air on the raven hair's skin, even the sense of presence in the room; everything was more intense. Everything but her sight.

The chair she was tied to was positioned at the foot of the bed facing the headboard, and she sat patiently as the woman restrained her. Wrist first. Then her ankles, tied to the legs of the chair. Then then blindfolded She was permitted to watch her own restraint, but nothing else. The raven hair's own submission would be the last thing she was allowed to see until the woman had finished with her. Having not even been allowed to strip, she still wore her tux.

"You may not touch yourself. You may not watch. You may not talk. Do you understand?" The woman asked, running her index finger up the raven hair's thigh. She nodded slowly, suppressing a gasp at the contact.

The blonde haired woman ran the same finger up the other girl's body, over her chest and across her neck and then turned towards the bed. The raven haired listened to the woman walk away, the tap of the blonde's heels muffled by the carpet. She heard the woman's underwear slide off down her legs and the covers rustled as she laid on them, shuffling closer to her, and she heard her pulse quicken in her ears as her body began to shiver against her bondage. She wanted the blonde woman, and the woman new. And she wouldn't allow it. Not yet.

The woman positioned herself as close to the bed as possible, propping herself up with pillows beneath her shoulders so she could watch the strapped slave struggled to wanting to watch her. The raven hair's frustration was the blonde's pornography, and she was going to tease her, until she can no longer bear it, and then more.

The blonde woman opened her legs wide, resting a foot in each corner of the bed. If she had been able to see, the explicitness would have taken her breath away. The raven haired heard the unmistakable sound of skin moving over and the woman's breath deepening as she began to explore her body in front of the other woman in front of her. The brunette's body stiffened in response, her arousal was obvious through the wool of her suit pants.

The blonde moaned as she ran her fingertip over and around her nipple, then moved her finger to her mouth and sucked it noisily before moving it back to her nipple, her other hand inching further down her body. Her moans grew louder, and the raven hair's desperation grew with them. And all the times she watched her.

Her left hand pinched and squeezed her breast as she finally her right hand to slip down between her legs and seek out her wetness.

"Oh fuck..." she murmured, grinning at the effect she was having on the other girl. She lift her hips and pushed a finger inside, bringing her other hand down. to pleasure herself further. The girl bucked against her restraints as she heard the intensity go the blonde playing with herself increased and the blonde watched, smiling, offering it to her unseen.

The blonde pleasured herself long and slowly, speeding up and stopping, squirming, moaning noisily, taunting the other girl, sustained by her frantic sexual aguish. The raven haired was panting matching up to the blonde precisely: she was breathing in time with her because that was the only connection she could forge.

The girl's heart thumped in her chest as she heard the woman inhale, the first violent of an orgasm seizing her body. She was no longer watching the girl in front of her. Her eyes were closed and her head thrown back. She was going to come to spite her.

Still using two hands, fingers working hard within and out, she let the energetic sensations overwhelm her, her legs wide and taut. Heat stilted moans merged into one single, long, and accelerating groan, increasing in volume as she moved from the calm plateau before the storm into the thundering impacted of her climax. The groan stopped for a fraction of a second as all the muscles in the blonde's body froze- and then exploded in pleasure. Her orgasm rocked her and then subsided into aftershocks.

The blonde lays there devastated and satisfied. She opened her eyes and looked at the raven haired, leaning forward, as close as she binding would allow, her mouth opened and a complex looked anger and lust on her face.

The blonde caught her breath, glowing and flushed, and smiling as she removed herself from the bed. On shaky legs and unsteady heels she walked round to the brunette, and leant down to her ear. She traced a glistening finger over the girl's lips and whispered, "I'll be back later to finish you off, my dear Mikasa."

The raven haired listened to the blonde step across the carpet, pick up her black silk dress, and then she heard the door close.


End file.
